Equilibre
by Cass Shelly
Summary: UA. Quand perdu au milieu des décombres de son univers, Alexandre apprend de nouveau à faire confiance dans les bras de ce qu'il pense n'être qu'un amant de passage, Héphaestion.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Rien ne m'appartient, que se soit le film d'Oliver Stone, les acteurs ou les personnages historiques. Et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Héphaestion/Alexandre _( Que je vois évidemment dans les traits de Colin Farrell pour Alexandre et Jared Leto pour Héphaestion =D )_

_**Ndla:**__ L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où j'ai pris quelques libertés pour arriver à l'écrire. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'Alexandre et d'Héphaestion, pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai emprunté quatre choses à l'acteur qui incarne ce dernier, à savoir Jared Leto:_

_- Son rôle de chanteur et guitariste dans son groupe 30 seconds to mars ( y incluant les membres actuels ), son grand frère Shannon, l'année de début du groupe et Fallen, une de leurs chansons. _

_Ceci afin de faciliter le scénario. Evidemment, tout le reste n'est que pure invention de ma part dans le seul but de vous divertir. Du moins j'espère que vous arriverez à lire jusqu'au bout sans vous demander ce que j'ai fumé O_o'_

_( L'O.S est mon point de vue sur la relation qu'entretiennent Héphaestion et Alexandre. Ce mélange de passion, de tendresse et ce besoin de sentir qu'une main est toujours prête à vous rattraper si vous vous égarez. )_

* * *

_**( Samedi 2 juillet 1998, 20h34 )**_

C'est un début de soirée d'été.

Assis à son bureau, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années fait glisser la mine taillée d'un crayon sur une feuille encore trop blanche de par son dessin inachevé. Depuis ce qui lui semble maintenant une éternité, il n'a de cesse d'effacer ce qu'il commence, ne le jugeant pas assez bon avant de retracer des contours, remplir des ombres qui finissent obligatoirement par lui déplaire. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombent sur les yeux mais seul ce qu'il n'arrive pas faire le fait soupirer d'agacement.

_« C'est pas en soupirant que tu vas y arriver. »_

Il clôt brusquement les paupières, refusant d'écouter cette voix issue d'un souvenir, de plusieurs même, pas si lointains et douloureux. Ces putains de souvenirs qui reviennent quand même à la surface, brisant net ses maigres barrières mentales érigées il y a de cela quelques mois.

Il _le_ revoit se pencher sur son épaule, semblant de nouveau sentir une odeur de savon et d'après rasage. Douce et piquante. À _son_ image.

_« C'est là que ça coince?_

_- Et t'as la solution miracle?_

_- Déjà t'arrêtes de bougonner. »_

Une tape sur son épaule.

_« Et tu bouge tes fesses. »_

Ses yeux se rouvrent lentement et il se rend compte qu'il a cessé de respirer. Bon Dieu ce que ça fait toujours aussi mal de penser à _lui_. Les doigts de sa main gauche agrippent violement le rebord en bois du bureau tandis que ceux de la droite se referment sur le crayon. Même après ces quatre putains de mois, ça fait _toujours aussi mal_.

Puis, brusquement, sans l'avoir prémédité, il se relève d'un seul mouvement, envoyant sa chaise et le crayon au sol dans un bruit sourd qu'il n'entend pas, déjà à la porte d'entrée.

[ ... ]

Ce soir, l'alcool a un goût amer. Une gorgée de fiel qui descend lentement dans sa gorge comme s'il peinait à l'avaler. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fait, assis au comptoir du premier bar dans lequel il est entrer sans réfléchir, voulant juste qu'oublier la plaie purulente qui l'empêche d'avancer.

Au loin, l'écho d'un break de batterie suivi du riff d'une guitare parvient alors à ses oreilles. Il reporte le goulot de sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres.

_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter ( Ouais, j'ai été sur Jupiter )_

_And I've fallen through the air ( Et je suis tombé dans les airs )_

_I used to live out, on the moon ( J'avais l'habitude de vivre dehors, sur la lune )_

_But now I'm back here down on earth ( Mais maintenant je suis de retour sur la terre )_

Son cœur rate un battement sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer tandis qu'il se retourne vers l'origine de cette voix grave, aux paroles qui l'atteignent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Why are you here? ( Pourquoi es-tu ici ? )_

_Are you listening? ( Ecoutes-tu ? )_

_Can you hear what I am saying? ( Peux-tu entendre ce que je dis ? )_

_I am not here, I'm not listening ( Je ne suis pas là, je n'écoute pas )_

_I'm in my head and I'm spinning ( Je rêvasse et je file )_

Quatre musiciens occupent la scène prévue à cet effet, un batteur, un bassiste, un guitariste et un chanteur, équipé lui aussi du dernier instrument.

_Is this who you are? ( C'est ce que tu es ? ) _

_Some sweet, violent, urge? ( Quelqu'un de doux, violent, d'impulsif ? )_

_A weak fallen man ( Un homme faible qui est tombé )_

_With the promise of an end? ( Avec la promesse d'une fin ? )_

_All the pretty people died ( Toutes les jolies personnes mortes )_

_Innocence is out of style ( L'innocence n'est pas un modèle )_

_All the whores have gone away ( Toutes les putains sont parties )_

_Now there's nothing left for me ( Maintenant il n'y a plus rien pour moi )_

_Why are you here? ( Pourquoi es-tu ici ? )_

…

Il laisse les paroles l'envahir, couler en lui comme de la cire chaude.

[ ... ]

_**( Dimanche 3 juillet, 7h23 )**_

Quand il reprend lentement conscience, sortant ainsi d'un sommeil sans rêves, la première chose qu'il sent est le contrecoup de l'alcool. Pas tout à fait une gueule de bois… Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. _Quoique. _Il commence à se redresser quand l'information arrive enfin à son cerveau au contact direct du drap sur ses fesses, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience de sa nudité.

...

_D'autres chansons s'enchaînent de ce timbre aussi envoûtant, alternant lenteur mesurée et hurlements maîtrisés. Et pendant un court instant, il ne pense à rien, se laisse juste bercer jusqu'à parvenir à obtenir d'être exaucé. _

_Pendant ce répit, il ne pense à rien. Du. Tout._

_Puis la prestation du groupe arrive à son terme sous plusieurs applaudissements des clients présents et le charme se rompt. Alors il retourne à sa bière qu'il a bu sans faire attention, perdu ailleurs. _

_« Je peux t'en offrir une autre? »_

_Un timbre chaud, aussi bon que du miel en été. Il tourne la tête vers son origine pour tomber sur un jeune homme d'environ son âge, mince autant que peut le confirmer ses habits foncés, un visage fin encadré par une chevelure couleur de nuit qui lui tombe au niveau des épaules. Mais ce qui retient son attention est le bleu océan de ses yeux rendu encore plus profond par les traits de crayons qui les cernent._

_Le chanteur à cette voix si spéciale. _

_Il hoche lentement la tête et lui désigne le tabouret voisin du sien. _

_« Tu t'appelle? Demande le brun en prenant place d'un mouvement félin._

_- Alexandre. Et toi? _

_- Héphaestion. »_

_Un demi-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_« Mes parents avaient un sens bien particulier d'humour. Ou ils étaient passionnés par la mythologie grecque. »_

_..._

Une alléchante odeur de café plane dans l'air et arrive à sa chambre, le sortant totalement de ses songes pour ne penser qu'à la seule personne susceptible de se trouver dans la pièce voisine.

Héphaestion.

Un frisson parcourt doucement son échine et Alexandre laisse son regard brun errer sur les draps défaits où il y a quelques heures à peine, la sensualité d'un quasi inconnu a panser ses plaies, calmer ses doutes. Cela devrait le mettre mal à l'aise, la honte ou le déni devrait peut-être même s'ajouter à l'équation non?

La pulpe de son index droit prend presque automatiquement le chemin du pli de son bras gauche, caressant doucement les cicatrices de piqûre qu'y ont laissés plusieurs seringues pleines de sa déchéance.

Le brun n'est pas son premier amant à proprement parler si on prend en compte les fois où le manque étant trop fort, il s'est vu contraint de vendre ses charmes, conscient du regard de certains sur son corps. Mais à ses yeux, cette nuit n'a été qu'une nuit consentante, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alexandre se lève en s'étirant et soudainement prit d'un doute, se dirige vers sa table de chevet pour tirer le premier tiroir. La boîte de préservatifs qui était encore intacte hier est ouverte, lui confirmant le contraire de ce qu'il - durant une seconde - a redouté.

Liam s'en serait retourné dans sa tombe.

« Hé, le salue son amant d'un soir quand le blond arrive à la cuisine, pieds nu, vêtu d'un jean usé et d'un tee-shirt. On va avoir besoin de café je crois. »

Puis, il prend deux tasses qui terminent d'égoutter près de l'évier, les posent sur la table où Alexandre s'assoit pour le regarder éteindre la cafetière, et ensuite leur en servir.

« Merci, souffle-t-il en entourant le mug de ses deux mains. Euh… Tu veux du sucre, du lait?

- Non merci. »

Avant que le silence ne commence à s'écouler en de trop longues minutes, le portable d'Héphaestion se met subitement à sonner. Tenant sa tasse d'une main, il cherche l'appareil braillant dans la poche de son jean noir, l'en sort et consulte l'écran. La sonnerie se tait tandis que ses doigts fins tapent sur les touches.

« Je dois y aller. » Prévient-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Et contre toute logique, se penche ensuite vers le visage du blond, scellant chastement leurs lèvres. Sa voix chaude n'est qu'un murmure, un souffle sur sa bouche:

« On se produit presque tous les soirs au même bar. »

[ ... ]

_**( Lundi 4 juillet, 20h45 )**_

La mine de son crayon glisse sur le papier fin, dessine le contour d'un visage, le remplit, trace des lèvres fines, un nez droit, des yeux clairs. Des ombres s'y ajoutent, le rendent plus beau, plus accessible. Le contour de son regard est accentué par un trait plus gras, plus foncé.

Alexandre esquisse un demi-sourire, lève la tête de son croquis et consulte l'heure digitale qu'affiche son réveil.

Une minute plus tard, il est déjà dehors.

[ ... ]

Cette fois, le blond est assis à une table quand, le concert terminé, le jeune chanteur descend directement de la scène pour le rejoindre, un sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard de son aîné dans son dos.

« Hé, dit-il avant de poser naturellement un baiser sur sa bouche. Content que tu sois venu. »

Alexandre mord distraitement l'intérieur de sa joue quand le brun prend place en face de lui.

« Pour être franc, j'étais pas sûr…

- Mais tu es là.

- Oui. »

Il lui pique une gorgée de bière avant de demander:

« Parle moi de toi. »

Une légère grimace de la part du blond.

« Y'a pas grand-chose à dire et… Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas envie que tu partes en courant. »

Depuis qu'il l'a dessiné - et compris les raisons -, depuis qu'il a repensé à lui tandis que ses pas le menaient ici, il a décidé de répondre à ce côté « je n'ai peur de rien » par de la franchise. Les beaux yeux bleus encore cernés de noir se font faussement penseurs.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un? S'enquit-il en soutenant son menton sur son poing fermé.

- Euh… Non, répond Alexandre, quelque peu décontenancé par la question.

- Tu envisages de tuer quelqu'un?

- Non plus.

- Tu as dans l'idée de tuer quelqu'un dans un futur lointain?

- Non plus.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je parte en courant? » L'interroge sérieusement son interlocuteur.

Le blond esquisse un demi-sourire, sentant malgré lui ses défenses tomber. Puis il semble se rappeler qu'il y a une éternité que personne ne lui a demander de parler de lui. Ne serait-ce ce qu'il aime, déteste. Depuis quatre mois où il s'est enfermé dans une bulle, personne ne s'est soucié de savoir si il allait bien ou pas.

Ou n'a-t-il laisser personne l'approcher?

Doucement, comme si il craignait de l'effrayer, Héphaestion entoure sa main gauche entre ses deux paumes, caressant les veines de son poignet d'un mouvement circulaire du pouce. Et lentement, quand il se sent prêt, les mots commencent à sortir:

« Le loft ne m'appartient que depuis quatre mois. »

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge mais il la ravale.

« Il appartenait à un ami. Liam. Il avait douze ans de plus que moi. Je le considérais comme mon grand frère. »

Le brun hoche doucement la tête, ses doigts glissant peu à peu vers le pli de son coude comme si ils redécouvraient sa peau pour la première fois. Avec un ou une autre, Alexandre aurait déjà retiré son bras, trouver une excuse bancale, chercher à fuir. Au lieu de ça, il frissonne au contact de la pulpe tendre d'un index qui se pose sur ses cicatrices.

« Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

- Au centre de désintoxication. »

Aucune crispation, aucun mouvement de recul. La caresse recommence tandis qu'Héphaestion prend le relai, comme s'il avait senti qu'il en avait apprit déjà trop:

« J'avais cinq mois quand mes parents sont morts. »

Une courte pause.

« Un accident de la route. Et personne à qui me confier. »

La main gauche du blond se referme doucement autour de celle qu'il y a laissé et un léger sourire nait à la commissure de ses lèvres, lui prouvant qu'il accepte à son tour d'être réconforté.

« Après mon grand frère Shannon et ne pouvant plus en avoir un deuxième par eux-mêmes suite à un accouchement difficile, mes parents adoptifs ont eu recours à l'adoption. »

Un silence confortable s'installe, brisé par Alexandre:

« Et la musique? »

[ ... ]

Les draps souples ondulent, se froissent, suivent leurs mouvements. Allongé sur le dos, Héphaestion rejette la tête en arrière quand il sent son amant venir en lui d'un mouvement tendre et possessif. Ses jambes se nouent d'elles-mêmes autour des hanches musclées, son corps se cambre et l'accueille plus profondément encore, leur laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Leurs lèvres se scellent quand Alexandre enchaîne le premier mouvement, prenant ses marques et touchant rapidement un point sensible au fil d'un rythme régulier.

« Va… Va plus vite. » Souffle le chanteur en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Et tandis que le blond accélère, il plonge son minois dans son cou pour mordiller la chair tendre, pensant inconsciemment y laisser une marque afin que tout le monde sache qu'il est à lui.

Une série de picotements familiers glissent sur son échine, quelques secondes avant que l'orgasme annoncé ne le déchire. Malgré lui, il se cambre davantage contre son amant, l'incitant à le suivre dans un éclair d'extase.

Les battements de son cœur revenant lentement à la normale, Alexandre se retire et s'allonge dans les draps pour accueillir le corps chaud et tremblant d'Héphaestion contre lui. Il resserre ses bras autour de lui, s'étonnant et s'inquiétant à la fois:

« Pourquoi tu trembles? »

Calant son visage dans le creux de son cou comme il y a peu, ce dernier répond dans un sourire:

« Ça me le fait toujours après un orgasme. La dernière fois, on dû s'endormir comme des masses. »

Un léger rire parvient à ses oreilles. Il dépose ensuite un baiser sur l'épiderme sensible et ferme les yeux, comblé.

« Ça va s'estomper dans pas longtemps. »

[ ... ]

**( Mardi 12 juillet, 8h34 )**

Héphaestion soupire dans son sommeil, repliant une jambe qui fait négligemment glisser le drap qui le recouvre de moitié, dévoilant ainsi le début de sa chute de rein. Assis à son bureau, la chaise tournée dans sa direction, son - de manière officielle - petit ami peaufine son croquis, tout en appréciant la vue.

Comme se sentant finalement regardé, le propriétaire de ces formes aussi tentantes que sensuelles ouvre doucement les yeux. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, il fonce légèrement les sourcils quand il aperçoit le cahier à dessin ouvert que tient Alexandre.

« J'y crois pas, marmonne-t-il, faussement indigné. Tu m'as dessiné… »

Il se redresse et se rappelant sa nudité, jette un regard noir au drap coupable de ne pas faire son boulot correctement.

« Et tu t'es rincé l'œil à ce que je vois.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, sourit le blond en faisant mine de retravailler encore quelques détails. Et pour ma défense, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à reprendre mes études. »

Répondant à son sourire espiègle, Héphaestion s'étire à la manière d'un chat avant de descendre du lit, sans se préoccuper de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il entoure son cou de ses bras et cale sa tête contre la sienne, attendant qu'il lui montre l'esquisse qu'il vient apparemment de terminer.

« Je te laisse juger. » Affirme son compagnon en lui tendant le cahier à spirale.

Sans changer de position, le brun sent son souffle ralentir à mesure que ses yeux se perdent sur quelque chose d'aussi beau, réel, et travaillé. Ou est-ce l'impression qui s'en dégage?

« T'es vraiment doué. » Conclue-t-il en se redressant pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux.

Tandis qu'un bras s'enroule autour de son ventre et qu'il se cale contre son torse, ses mains tournent les différentes pages du cahier. Quand un visage inconnu apparaît, Héphaestion ne peut se dégager de cette impression du contraire.

« C'est Liam? » Demande-t-il bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

Alexandre regarde par-dessus son épaule, acquiesçant dans un murmure:

« Ouais. »

Le brun caresse des yeux les traits fins, bourrés d'un charme à part, les iris d'un vert profond, les cheveux châtains courts et décoiffés, osant demander:

« De quoi est-il mort?

- S.I.D.A. »

Comme à son habitude, son amant ne dit rien, préférant se blottir contre lui, conscient que les mots sont parfois dérisoires dans certains cas.

[ ... ]

_**( Jeudi 4 août, 14h56 )**_

La couleur ambrée de la pierre renvoie une lumière scintillante sur les murs pastels du salon quand Alexandre la fait luire à la lumière du soleil. La bague retrouve la chaleur de sa paume quand il tourne la tête vers son compagnon.

« Merci, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Un baiser étouffe la fin de sa phrase.

« Je l'ai acheté parce que j'en avais envie en espérant qu'elle te plaise, assure Héphaestion. C'est tout. »

Hochant la tête, le blond la glisse à son annulaire gauche.

« Merci, répète-t-il au bout d'une minute. Merci de m'avoir empêché de trahir ma promesse.

- Tu n'aurais pas replonger, affirme le jeune homme, sachant qu'il fait référence à ce que Liam lui a fait promettre avant de mourir.

- On ait jamais sûr de rien avec une addiction. »

Sans réfléchir, Héphaestion se déplace pour s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, refermant ses bras autour de son cou et le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Alexandre clôt les paupières, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Un court silence.

« Tu y arriveras, déclare le brun d'une voix douce. Tu réaliseras tes rêves et je serais là pour t'aider. »

Les bras enroulés autour de son torse se resserrent davantage et pendant un long moment, ils restent ainsi enlacés.

_Apaisés_.


End file.
